High School Blues
by eBayaNgel2000
Summary: Ichigo moves to England, Mizuho has a baby and Rukia learns about her family that Rick is her daddy. Will she learn more? Tune in for the sequel!


Broken Hearts: A Bleach (manga) Story 

Chapter One: Yasutora announces his news to Rukia

One day, as all the students were walking to lunch, Yasutora was jumping with joy, with another girl. Hmmm... Rukia thought. That's strange. Is that a new friend or his... please let it be a friend.

Then they went to lunch with friends. If Yasutora was with another girl, then at least Rukia had Ichigo. "Hey Ichigo," she said. "Who's that girl Yasutora is hanging with"  
"Um, I believe it is Orhime Inoue," Ichigo replied.

"That bitch?!?!!?" she said. "Man she's not worth his time."

"Oh well," Ichigo replied. "At least he's happy."

"True," Rukia said vaguely.

"Hi, Ruk," Vasutora greeted. "Ich. This is my new girlfriend, Orhime Inoue."

"Hi," Rukia and Ichigo said to Orhime vaguely.

"Hi," Orhime said. "How are you? Oh my gosh, that is such an out-of-date shirt. Why are you still wearing that, Ruk? Is this your boyfriend, Ruk?"

Rukia was blushing. Hey, only Vasutora and Ichigo are allowed to call me Ruk. What's wrong with my shirt? Ichigo is not my boyfriend. We're just really good friends. Shut up, lil' whore, she thought.

"Ich, can I speak to you... alone?" Rukia said.

Then they went to a corner and Rukia was whispering "Why would she accuse me of going out with you? She is such a whore. She gets a boyfriend, then she secretly goes out with someone else and then her other boyfriend finds out and then dramatically dumps her... in trash. Literally!"

Then Ichigo giggled. "Really?" he asked. "Yep," Rukia replied. Then bell rang and then Ichigo, Karin,  
Yuzu and Rukia had to go to science. Karin was much more snobbier than her sister. Despite fact that also Orhime was also in her gym class. She had begged the counselor to switch classes just to be IN ALL OF Yasutora's classes.Including his electives. But she said no.

Rukia was jealous.

To be continued...

Chapter Two: Ichigo ditches Rukia

The next day Rukia and Yasutora were dissecting a frog. Rukia vowed she'd NEVER eat frog legs again. "So anyways," Yasutora began. "I was at the mall with Orhime. We were going to say hi but since you were hanging with Ichigo..."

"Um about that," Rukia interupted even though she knew better. "Me and Ichigo..."

"What?!?!?!?" Yasutora snapped. "What? Huh? Say something you retard!!!"

"We were just wondering... if you want to hang out..." Rukia blurted so she won't wouldn't offend Yasutora about his girlfriend.

"Um, well..." Yasutora began. "If its OK with Orhime, I guess. Because me and her usually hang out. Speaking of which, we went to the Milkshake Shop and we shared a Vanilla Milkshake and..."

Arggggghhhhh... Orhime this, Orhime that... what makes her so special? She's cocky, a slut and a no-good bitch!!!! Rukia thought Geez first he was obsessed with Pokemon, then girls' butts and now Orhime... grrr.

"And then we..." Yasutora began again.

"Uh, Yasutora," Rukia started. "No offense but I don't wanna hear the rest."

"Are you jealous? Mad? What? Why don't you wanna hear about me and Orhime's date?????" Yasutora snarled.  
"Do you NOT like us together? Do find Orhime revolting?? Huh?"

"None of that," Rukia sobbed.

"I'm sorry," Yasutora apoligized. "I didn't mean to make you cry. I just can't help but obsessing my new girlfriend. I hope this lasts more than a year. The last I had a girlfriend, it was Ryo Kunedia, our relationship only lasted about 4 weeks then she realized she loved... I forgot his name but I cried for 2 days and never came to school and you had to take me to counseling."

Rukia giggled and thought I did remember Ryo. At she wasn't cheating on him but then realized she didn't like him anymore. But at least she wasn't a lowdown, dirty slut or cocky. She was nice to Rukia and wasn't possesive of him.

"Honeybunch!!!" Orhime shouted to Yasutora. Then he ran to her.

"Chad!!!" Rukia shouted. "I can't dissect a squid!!!" Then scoffed and he totally ignored her.

To be contined...

Chapter Three: The Dinner Date

Rukia and Ichigo had their eavesdropping gear on under the bushes and were listening in to Orhime and Yasutora's conversation.

"Well, Yasutora..." Orhime began.

"Yasutora?!" Rukia whispered. "I only know his parents and his family call him that, but not his friends, except Orhime."

"...I was just wondering if you want to go on a date again," Orhime continued.

"Sure! What time? What place?" Yasutora said happily.

"6:00, Yoko's," Orhime replied. Then she kissed him on the cheek.

"On a date?" Ichigo said. "We have to fight back!!!!"

"Bad idea, Ichigo," Rukia said. "We can't. He'll find out we're spying on him."

"We are, Ruk," Ichigo replied. "We'll make him jealous by pretending that we're dating."

"I guess," Rukia said.

Then they were at the resturant. "Reservation for Kuchiki and Kurosaki," Rukia said.

"Right this way, madam and sir," the waiter said as he (or she) was walking Rukia and Ichigo to the table. "Here are your menus." Then he (or she) winked at them both.

"Shit," Ichigo and Rukia whispered. "They're here. Rukia, put on your blonde wig. Act normal."

Then they were looking at their menus as normal restarunt people would be acting.

1 hour passed, then they paid for the food then Rukia and Ichigo accidentally tripped on a retard and then they fell down, Rukia's wig fell off.

"RUKIA KUCHIKI!!!!! ICHIGO KUROSAKI!!!! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING"  
Yasutora exclaimed while gritting his teeth. "LET'S GO, ORHIME!!!"

All 4 left. Rukia was still bright red.

"Hey, more revenge," Rukia and Ichigo whispered to each other.

To be continued...

Chapter Four: Getting Even, Jealousy and Secrets

The next day, Rukia was all dolled up to make Yasutora jealous.

"Hey Ichigo," Rukia said sexily to Ichigo while waving her fake pink nails.

Then he held her hand and SQUEEZED it.

Then as soon as they saw Yasutora, they started smooching and all that.

"Sickening," Yasutora whispered to himself.

"Oh Ichigo," Rukia said while smooching. "I love you more today than yesterday, but not as much as tomorrow."

"Oh Rukia," Ichigo said and got all lovey-dovey. "I got sunshine on a cloudy day and when it's cold outside, I got the month of May."

Oh, I want her so bad, Yasutora thought. But I'm commited to Orhime. I love Rukia secretly but Orhime's commited to me. He was jealous even though he was oblivious they were only pretending.

While Yasutora was gawking at the "lovebirds", Orhime was kissing Ichiro Nanbuken. Yasutora didn't even know she was also commited to Ichiro. That was his arch rival.

"Chad," Rukia and Ichigo began.

"What?" "Chad" replied.

"We need to tell you something," she informed. "Me and Ichigo were only pretending to be together to make you jealous."

"Really?" Chad blurted. "Rukia, I also have something to tell you. I like you... like how I love Orhime." Shit,  
he thought. I shouldn't have said that. I shoulda told her that when Ichigo's gone.

"I-I don't -w-what to say," Rukia stammered. "I... thought y-you only liked O-Orhime and wanted t-to be with her f-f-forever."

Then he saw Orhime and Ichiro. "Yasutora?" She was shocked.

To be continued...

Chapter five: The shocker and more honesty

"I can't believe you," Yasutora said. "You cheated?!?!?! You..."

"...lowdown, dirty, no-good slut," Rukia finished.

"Shut up, Kuchiki, I mean Kuchicken," Orhime scoffed. "So what if I like Ichiro? I do this everytime I get a new boyfriend.  
Why should I listen to you? Huh?!?!?!?"

"I thought you loved me," Yasutora sobbed. Then he ran off.

"Orhime, this is all YOUR FAULT!!!!!!" Ichigo screamed. "First you loved Chad, then you cheated on him with Ichiro.  
You are dirty ho!!!!"

"Shut up," Orhime shouted.

"You wanna fight?!" Rukia said. "Bring it on!"

Then Orhime gagged Rukia and knocked her half-dead. Then Ichigo punched her in the stomach and tied her up with duct tape.

"Why are you a lowdown, dirty, no-good slut?" Ichigo said.

"I still love her anyway," Ichiro said.

"Shut up, homo," Ichigo said. "Orhime, you broke Chad's heart and he's crying his ass off!!!! Shame on you!!!! This is Jerry Springer crap!!!!!"

So then Ichiro got his girl, Orhime, Chad got dumped.

"So what do you think of me?" Chad said partially crying.

"I do kinda like you a little, but not to be commited," Rukia replied. "I think we're better off as friends. Even if we're commited or something.

Yet, secretly, Rukia loved Chad and Ichigo both. Even if they are her best friends.

"Mom," Chad said.

"Yes, Yasutora?" his mom said.

"How do you win a girl over, even she kind of likes you?"

"Well, you just got to impress her, wait, are you, Ichigo and Rukia friends?"

"Yes."

"We don't make the other angry at you, so maybe you should be just friends."

"Thanks mom."

They remained friends forever, even if one liked the girl. Well actually, Ichigo secretly likes Rukia just like Chad and Rukia likes them very secretly.

Will Rukia be together with the other?


End file.
